<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing His Part by My_Alter_Ego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575063">Playing His Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego'>My_Alter_Ego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble+, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been so many transformations in Neal’s life that a young man isn’t sure he’d even recognize his true self in the mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Caffrey &amp; Kate Moreau, Neal Caffrey &amp; Mozzie, Peter Burke &amp; Neal Caffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing His Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of his brief time on this earth, Neal Caffrey had been many things to many people—a progression of roles that he had played on life’s stage. Long ago, he had been a loving son turned rebellious. Then, not long afterwards, he found himself portraying a bald man’s protégé. Like an actor cloaked in a costume, his performance was one of a clever con artist and schemer. Ultimately, there was the poignant role that meant the most—a besotted lover. As the drama progressed on a young thespian’s stage, his dramatic effort evolved into the character of an elusive and taunting quarry pitted against an equally talented FBI agent. As the curtain came down on Act One, his leading role involved being a model prisoner in a scary dungeon.</p><p>Now, a few years later, there were new scenes and parts to play—that of a captor’s partner, a short man’s cohort, and the rescuer of a damsel in distress. Maybe one day, all the disjointed character portrayals in his repertoire would coalesce so that the real Neal Caffrey could play himself—whoever that was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>